digimon busters:time to bust
by digimon fan100
Summary: after a boy comed to echo creek,star and marco begin to spy on him to see what he hides,but a new focres of evil come,now,they have to team-up with some "digital monsters"
1. Chapter 1

**digital world:past**

guardmon:EVERY ONE THOUGH THE PORTALS,NOW!

the scene was like a florest,a burning one,all of wild digimons where running away for the digital world,omnimom,one of the rolay knights,was watching everything,until shoutmon,omnimon's loyal helper,runs to him

shoutmon:sir,we need to go now!

omnimom:no...i willl not let this place get destroyed

shoutmon:sir,everyone is escaping,we don't have much time!

omnimon look at shoutmon,with a worried eyes

omnimon:i need to go rescue the other digimon in the florest...shoutmon,i wanne you to be the new leader of the florest digimons

shoutmon:i can't,all i do is help you,i can't fight or defend my self!

omnimon looks away and begins to walk away to the florest

omnimon:shoutmon...everyone is believing on you...chipmon will train you,you will be fine

shoutmon begins to cry a little as he nods,walking to the other digimons

shoutmon:I AM THE NEW LEADER,NOBODY WILL BE LEAVED BEHIND,NOW GO,GO!

everyone nods as they enter the portal,shoutmon follow and looks behind him,he saw a battle happening,he wanned to help omnimon so much,but he remenber what omnimon said and walks inside the portal

earth:now

all the digimons where living in the earth forest,where they created there new place to stay,shoutmon was walking around,talking to a blue digimon,with a hammer shape tail,and with some little wings on the back

shoutmon:...and the patamons are grabbing some apples for the great festival,did a note all that,gumdramon

gumdramon:yes sho-i mean,sir

shoutmon smiles,gumdramon was still on the train school

gumdramon:so...wher is he coming?

shoutmon:idk,but he will take time

?:i am here,my friends

shoutmon look at who was,shoutmon runs to him and hugs

shoutmon:jack,great to see you again

jack:me too,buddy,now i am here to stay

shoutmon:oh,jack,this is gumdramon,he is helping me with the great festival

gumdramon was a little shy with some people

gumdramon:h-hi

jack:great festival,sounds nice,but...did you find omnimon yet?

shoutmon sigh in sadness

shoutmon:no...renamon and the guardmons are doing there best to find him...but nothing yet...

jack:listen,everything will be fine,beside,my new school have some nice people,you guys should go there

shoutmon;maybe at night,we can let anyone sees us,remenber

jack:oh yeah

gumdramon:so...are you liking echo creek,do you already have a crush?

jack blushed

jack:there this girl name star...and i kind of have a crush on her,but she always looks at me like she don't like me

shoutmon:maybe because you are new

jack:maybe,i need to go,bye

as jack walks away,renamon runs to shoutmon and gurmdramon

renamon:sir,we found something!

shoutmon:what is it

renamon shows shoutmon something,making him surprise

shoutmon:oh no...they founded us

 **to be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter two:finding persons_

gumdramon was looking at the city,seeing alot of persons

gumdramon:wow,look at all those people...i should go meet them...but then...shoutmon will be mad at me...

as gumdramon thinks if he should go or not,two persons were spying on him,it was a boy and a girl

boy:i don't think he is a bad,he looks friendly

girl:maybe...but he must be working for ludo,so we need to capture him

boy:okay...

the boy throwed a rock at gumdramon,making him faint,then the girl grabbed him and both runned away

gumdramon begins to wake up,a little dizzy

gumdramon:wha...what happend,WHY I AM TIED UP!?

boy:shhhh,calm down,don't panic

girl:TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW,NOW!

gumdramon:OKAY,I WILL,I EATED ALL THE CHOCOLATE IN THE VILLEGE AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DIGIVOLVE YET!

boy:uh...

girl:your not working for ludo?

gumdramon:I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO IS THAT!

girl:oh,we are so sorry,it was all your fault

boy:YOUR!?it was your fault,star!

gumdramon remenber something

gumdramon:wait a second here,your name is star?

star:yeah,i am star butterfly and this is marco

marco:hi

gumdramon:well,i am gumdramon and my friend got a...what's is call...cool...cute...crunch...

star:you mean crush,wait,your friend got a crush on me!?

gumdramon:yeah,he do

she blushed

star:w-w-well,uh...me and marco need to have a talk,like right now

she grabbed marco's hand and goes outside her room

marco:what is it now?

star:do yu think that new kid haves a crush on me!?

marco:jack?maybe,he only been here for a week

star:yeah,but,we looks at me with heart on his eyes all the time

marco:listen,maybe you and him can hang out tomorrow to know each other better

star:fine,but what will we do why that thing,it's already night and it's cold outside

marco:let him sleep here

stargreat idea,he sleeps in your room and-

marco:wait a moment,it was your idea so you take care of him

star:fine...

 _to be continued..._


End file.
